


Bitchcraft

by mellow_fellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gamers, Gen, Help, ITS 2 AM, Minecraft, Please don’t take this seriously, Relationships really aren’t even there tbh, live that craft life, maybe if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow
Summary: Karasuno first years get together to play Minecraft. Things go downhill from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Bitchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all  
> It is 2 am  
> I wrote this for the title  
> Fucking bone app the teeth  
> Enjoy

Hinata grabbed his headset and logged on to his computer, hastily clicking on the Minecraft icon. He rushed to join the server, and waited as the world loaded. Tapping his foot anxiously, he willed the chunks to lead faster. Suddenly, the world came in to view and Hinata was assaulted by four different voices at once blaring at him through his headset.

“hello hinata!” Yachi greeted.

”Hinata boke, you are so late what the hell,” Kageyama’s voice yelled at him.

”He probably needed to find the step stool to reach his chair,” Tsukishima snickered.

”Nice, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi agreed, voice slightly staticky.

”Hey! I’m not that short!” Hinata defended. Hinata clicked open one of his chests and selected an iron sword, deciding to go kill some mobs. They all lived in their individual houses, but they each had different jobs and traded with each other. Hinata hunted mobs and animals, Tsukishima crafted, Kageyama mined, Yachi farmed and Yamaguchi brewed potions.

It was a chaotic harmony.

They continued to play for a while, bantering and insulting each other. Then, Hinata got an idea.

”Kageyama! Come to the nether with me!” Hinata exclaimed.

”Yeah, one minute,” Kageyama said. Hinata waited at the mouth of the cave Kageyama was in. There was a long pause.

”Yama, where the fuck are you?” Hinata asked.

”I don’t fucking know,” Kageyama snapped. “I’m stuck in a hole and my pickaxe broke.”

”Oh shit, lemme come and get you,” Hinata said, laughing.

”What’s this? The King can’t even handle a little bit of mining?” Tsukishima jabbed.

”Shut the fuck up, nobody asked you,” Kageyama replied.

”H-Hey, why don’t we try to be nice to each other?” Yachi stuttered. She was the best impulse control the group had and tried to keep everyone civil.

It worked 80% of the time.

”Tsukki! I found some more cows,” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

”Great, I need three buckets of milk.”

”ARE YOU MAKING A CAKE???” Hinata exclaimed.

”That's none of your fucking business, Shorty,” Tsukishima retorted.

”I’m not that short!”   
  


Hinata and Kageyama went into the nether, gathered some nether wart, raided a fortress they found, and killed a ghast. On the way back, Hinata fell into a lava pit and died.   
  


He lost all his stuff.

Life was not cash money.

“Come on, Stingyshima! I lost all my stuff! The least you could do is give me a loaf of bread!” Hinata pleaded.

”no, because then you’re never going to pay me back,” Tsukishima said. Hinata begged for a little while longer, then trudged over to Yachi’s farm. He managed to get a carrot and two potatoes out of her.

”thank you Yachi!” Hinata shouted as he consumed the food. They continued playing, until Tsukishima’s brother burst into his room and told him to stop for dinner. They all said their goodbyes, and logged off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata: Kageyama, where the fuck are you?  
> Kageyama, stuck in a two block deep hole in a cave, sobbing: I don’t know
> 
> Kdjqldjfsjkfjdkqka I sleep now


End file.
